


Embrace the Dark

by Sirastar



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cybertron
Genre: Other, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), The Transformers: Robots in Disguise (IDW), Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirastar/pseuds/Sirastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus meets his dark Side. But is darkness the same as evil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers belong to Hasbro.
> 
> “Words”  
> -Thoughts-  
> //Bond talk//
> 
> This story is a special gift for xXTransformersGirlXx. She draws amazing pictures about Mechs. We talked a bit and she told me that she love the character Nemesis Prime. To read a story with him and Optimus and a little bit of slash inside would be a dream come true.  
> So this is just for you Sweetheart.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Beta: AKZeal

It was a sunny day in Colorado. No clouds blocked the light of the sun, and the birds sang their most favored songs. No one would believe that only five years ago, Earth was almost destroyed, along with the rest of the universe. Five years ago, a massive black hole had appeared in the sky, and scared everyone on Earth. The planet and its inhabitants were saved by an alien race called Transformers, and they became friends with the Humans.

Earth has well developed in the last years. There was no longer war on the planet, and the Humans were granted great knowledge in technology. However, the high standard of technology couldn’t detect the portal that appeared over the Rocky Mountains.

A small portal, almost like a spacebridge, hovered over a plateau high in the Rockies, and a dark figure jumped through it. The dark one landed hard on top of the mountain. He stayed ducked a moment before he began to rise.

“Well, this looks promising," the figure said to himself, with a deep voice. “Finally, my search can come to an end.” With these words, the figure turned to the portal and dismissed it with a movement of his hand.

The figure looked around. He knew that he would stick out in his surroundings, so he had to find a suitable disguise. Till then, he had to move around under the protection of his camouflage shield. He activated a device in his hip and vanished from sight.

\---

Coby was exited. After a five year long mission out in space, his friends would return home. He had missed those robots so much.

“Hey, Coby, wait up!” a voice shouted behind him. It was his little brother Bud, though maybe 'little' wasn’t the right word anymore. His little brother has grown over the last years, and was now a few inches taller than him. He had just reached the height of their oldest brother, Tim, but Bud would surely outgrow them both.

“Can you believe it? They are finally back!” Bud asked as he caught up.

“Yes, Bud, it is almost unbelievable, but they promised we would see each other soon,” Coby answered as another person came into view.

“Come on, you two, the ships are already in sight!” It was Coby’s girlfriend, Lori, and the only girl who shared their adventures with the Transformers.

The teens arrived on top of the main platform just in time. “There it is, the Atlantis, and there the Agyjia!”

The teens watched in amazement as the two spaceships settled down to the landing platform. The Agyjia was the first ship that opened its doors, and Lori couldn’t wait any longer, especially as her “Big Sister” appears in the door.

“Override, hey, Override!” she cried, running across the court.

The rose Transformer immediately began to smile and hurried down the ramp. “It is so good to see you three again. You have all grown, especially you, Bud.” Override said, and took those three in a careful hug.

“We have so much to tell you, about the changes on Earth, our regularly trips to Cybertron, Velocitron, or Beast Planet, so much has changed-” Lori started, but she came to a halt in her sentence as another colossal shadow blocked the sun from the group.

Almost every noise on the court stopped, and all humans looked at the giant that towered over the teens and Override. “I would never have guessed that my return would make you speechless,” a well known and much loved voice stated. The eyes of all three teens began to water and with a cry of joy they ran the last few meters to the Leader of Autobots.

Optimus Prime had returned!

Prime got down to his knees to great his human friends. Five years were just a flicker in a Cybertronian life, but it was a long time for a Human.

“Optimus, you're back, you're back with us,” Bud yelled, hugging Prime's hand as well as possible.

“It is good to see you again,” added Coby.

“It is got to be back, Coby,” Prime answered. He scooped the three teens up and brought them to his shoulders.

“Always the loved one, Optimus,” Override began from the side. “But I can understand them, is good to see you in person again.”

“Likewise, Override. I have also received messages from the other ships. They should arrive during the next month.”

“So your mission was successful?”

“Yes it was, Coby. As soon as the other ships arrive, we can fire the new spacebridges up!”

“Great! Can I also go to the far regions of Space than?”

“I am sure you can, Bud,” the commander smiled, then made his way to the other Humans. Their liaison, Colonel Franklin, was tackled by his excited fiancé. Dr. Zusuki had taken a high risk, making her confession to the colonel the day she left with the Autobots, but the ambassador had loved her from the first sight, and so they had been in contact as much as possible during the trip.

The Humans arranged a huge Welcome Back party for the Autobots. The party lasted the whole night and nobody really wanted to end it. Everyone was having such a good time that nobody saw the shadow lurking in the darkness. Not even Prime noticed the dark presence. He was interviewed about his trip, the past, and his future plans, while the teens stayed with him all the time.

-That will be very helpful, so long, Optimus. I will see you in good time-  
With those thoughts, the dark one vanished again.

A few days passed, and after a complete status report to the Leaders of Earth, Optimus returned to Cybertron via the spacebridge.

On a morning a week later, Lori left her house early to meet Coby and Bud downtown. Lori climbed on her motorbike and started the engine. Coby has infected her with the joy of riding motorbikes, and if she had a problem with her bike, Coby could fix it. It was a refreshing morning and so she put metal to the pedal. There was no better thing to do, to get your head free.

Suddenly, a dark shadow on the side of the street caught her sight. She thought she had seen a fire truck, like Optimus, only it was black. She returned her gaze to the street and on a second look, the truck was gone. -I must be imagining things-

When she arrived at their meeting place, Coby and Bud were already there. “I swear it, bro, it was a black truck, and he looked exactly like Optimus!” She heard Bud’s voice first, but Coby only looked skeptically at his brother.

“Come on, Bud, Optimus is on Cybertron and there is no other truck like him!”

“I am not so sure about that, Coby,” Lori dropped in. “I have seen something similar, on my drive here, and first I also thought I imagined things, but if Bud saw the same thing … that hardly could be a coincidence!”

“You have seen that truck too?”

“Yes, just two miles from here.”

“See, bro, I told you I was right.”

“But why would there be another Transformer in the same disguise as Optimus?” Coby asked.

“Maybe we should ask them,” suggested Lori.

“Okay, for the safety of our minds.” Coby got his communicator out and contacted Cybertron. Jetfire answered their call, and Coby explained, “Oh hey, Jetfire, we are little bit shaken up here, but could you tell us if there is another Autobot with the same earth vehicle mode as Optimus?”

“Not to my knowledge, Coby. Optimus’ design is unique even among us Autobots, and we don’t take the same disguise as our leader. It is a matter of respect.”

“Hm. Bud and Lori swore they sas a truck like Optimus, but it was black!”

“Than you should contact your human authorities. Maybe they had adapted that form now for the public. But black would be strange for a fire truck... and it is definitely not Optimus. He never wore black.”

“We will do that, thank you, Jetfire.”

“Don’t mention it. See you soon, guys!” With that the little screen on the communicator went dark.

“So what do we do now?” Bud sighed.

“I will leave a message for Colonel Franklin. I am sure he will investigate, and he will tell us if he finds something,” Coby offered.

“Yeah, maybe we see the whole thing way too seriously and it really is just a coincidence,” Lori murmured.

“We will see, but I think there is more about that truck...” Bud was still stubborn.

“But there is nothing we can do now, Bud. So settle down.”

The three teens dropped that topic for the moment and returned to their original task of their meeting. None of them anticipated that they were closely watched. 

After the teens ended their planning they got on their motorbikes. Bud got behind his brother and they started their engines.

“Okay Lori, lead the way.” With that comment, the three headed back to Lori’s house.

The black fire truck sat almost on the same place as before. Lori immediately turned on her brakes, and she never took her eyes off the truck.

While Bud was cheering about being right, Coby couldn’t believe his eyes. With a nod to Lori, they left the street and headed for the truck. They left their bikes nearby and went the rest of the way on foot.

“Hello is anyone here? Who's the owner of this truck?” Bud yelled, startling the other two.

As Coby started to reprimand his brother, he was interrupted by a deep voice. “There is no owner to this truck!” In a matter of seconds, the truck transformed, and a huge bot stood before them.

“Optimus?” All three of them asked, but the bot shock his head and snatched the three up. 

“I am not Optimus, but I want to meet him on my terms, so you three are coming with me!”

Before any of them had the chance to react, a electric wave shot from the dark Optimus into them, leaving them unconscious.

\---

 

“What! The kids are missing, since when?” Optimus still called the teens 'kids', and he worried about them.

“Since yesterday. Coby called me and asked me about a truck they had seen, and this morning I got a message from Coby’s father. They haven’t come home so he called a search party, but they only found their bikes, a mile from Lori’s home,” Jetfire answered.

“Those three are very responsible, they would never leave without a note to anyone. What about their communicators?”

“I can’t reach them, something or someone is blocking their signals!”

“Try again, Jetfire. I will return to earth to help with the search,” Optimus ordered and left the command center. 

As Optimus arrived at the place where the bikes had been found, his sensors kicked in. “Jetfire, I am at the place of their last possible sighting. My sensors are detecting a faint Energon trail!” Optimus told his second in command.

“How is that possible, Optimus? I had no reports about an Autobot being there.”

“I don’t know, Jetfire, we should try-” The Prime cut the words as his transmission was hacked. The screen only showed static, and an unknown voice spoke.

“Pardon the interruption, but the humans are with me and that’s where they will be staying until you hand over yourself to me, Optimus Prime!”

“What, who are you?” Jetfire barked into the com.

“That is of no importance to you. I will let the humans go, but only if Optimus shows up at the following coordinates. I will give you one Earth hour.”

“What guarantee do I have that you let the kids go?” Optimus questioned.

“You have my word. Be quick about your decision, Optimus!” With that, the comlink returned to its normal function.

“Who ever he is, it is a trap, Optimus!” Jetfire warned.

“I know, but I have a chance against another Bot. The kids don’t. Track me as long as you can, Jetfire, and stay on alert.” Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode to get to the coordinates. They were surprisingly close, so he arrived just ten minutes later in a clearing in the forest. 

The teens were standing in the middle of the clearing, bound to each other. His first intention was to get, them but Optimus halted his movement.

“I am here! Let the kids go!”

“Leave your jetpack and weapons there where you stand and come over here. After that, the humans will be free to go.”

Optimus was irritated. The first time, he thought the com had wrecked the voice of the kidnapper, but now... he almost sounded like himself.

The children watched him laying down his weapon. They tried to tell him something, but their words were kept in by gags over their mouths. The Prime tried to look confident as he walked to the other side of the clearing. As he neared the line of trees, he could see a dark figure standing there, but his optics became unbelievably wide as the figure came forth.

It was like he was looking in some kind of wired mirror. The only differences were the colors and that the dark mech has his mask in place.

“How-” but more words never left him, because the dark Optimus shot him down.

The teens began to scream behind their gags.

“Oh, don’t blow up your mind, I only dazed him. And unlike Megatron, I am bound by my word.”

With that the dark Optimus tipped on a device on his wrist and the shackles fell off of the teens. “You are free to go now!” Coby and the others never had a chance to get to their fallen friend, because in a blink of an eye, both bots had vanished.

“What do we do now?” Lori asked, still shaken from that event.

“We have to alert the other Autobots. Let’s see if this thing is online again.” Coby tinkered with his communicator and got a signal. “Jetfire, do you read me? Jetfire come in!”

“I am already here.” With that statement, Jetfire came down from the Sky. “If you are here, that means that Optimus is gone. Slag.”

“Yes, we're sorry about that, Jetfire. But I don’t think those two have left the planet, they must be somewhere around.”

“Tell me everything on the way to base.” Jetfire transformed and the teens got on board of the Plane.

\---

“Hm … the Humans are smarter than they look.”

While he had the humans hostage, the dark Optimus had hacked into their communicator. Now he could listen into their conversations, but he had other issues to attend to now.

He had only managed to build a small base of operations, but it was enough for him and his prisoner. The Autobot leader was strapped down on a table in the second room, and now he was starting to stir.

“So, finally coming around, it’s about time!”

It took Optimus a few seconds to clear his vision.

“I am sure you have a lot of questions, and since I am in good mood now that you are here, I will answer a few of them. But first of all, I will introduce myself to you. I am Nemesis Prime.”

Prime's optics became wide. He never heard of another Prime besides him, and Vector Prime of course, so where did this dark Prime came from. “Why do you look so much like me?”

“Nice that you decided to join this conversation, Optimus, and the answer is also simple. I am your clone! Okay... I am not really your clone, but I am the double of Optimus from my dimension.”

“How is that possible?”

“You use a spacebridge, so you are used to travel between dimensions, and I am sure you know about the theory that many different dimensions or realities exists at the same time.” Optimus nodded to that statement. “And that’s where I came from. In my dimension I was created by Megatron. He managed to steal some of Optimus’ coded Energontransfluid, and in a wicked experiment he used a part of the armor of Unicron and the Energon to bring me into existence.

He promised me to make me immortal and undefeatable if I agree to help him to get rid of the Autobots. He told me that I was better than you, and that I should be the only Prime... So I helped him to destroy my double and gain the upper hand in my Universe.”

“And now you are traveling to other dimensions in order to gain even more Power!” Optimus accused.

 

“Oh, don’t be so rude, Optimus. The fight against my Optimus was the best thing ever, it heated my Energon and made me complete. After that, I felt hollow, and than I was betrayed. Megatron laughed at me and told me that I may have your Energon running through my veins but without a part of your spark I would stop functioning. I was so mad that I destroyed Megatron too, and freed the remaining Autobots. The fight between the factions went on under the leadership of Jetfire and Starscream.”

That part confused Optimus, and he wondered what had he to do with that.

“You don’t get it, do you? I destroyed you in my dimension, but without you I will die, and I won’t let that happen. I left the Decepticons, but that treacherous coward Starscream sabotaged the spacebridge. That was the first time I ended up in another dimension. In that dimension, I felt re  
energized, because the Optimus Prime there was still alive. I became witness to a heavy battle between him and Megatron, in that fight he used this to end Megatron's life.”

Nemesis pulled out a sword from subspace, and Optimus' optics became wide once more. “Sadly, Optimus was too heavy damaged and he followed Megatron into death.”

Then Nemesis registered Optimus’ stare. “I see you know this sword, that’s interesting. I don’t know much about it, besides it has the power to transport me to other dimensions. So if that Optimus had this sword, and you know it... you must have one too. Where did you get it from?”

“That sword belonged to an ancient Transformer by the name of Vector Prime. He helped us in our fight against the Decepticons and to seal a black hole.”

“A black hole you say? So that's the reason for so many destroyed dimensions...”

“Get to the point! What do you want from me? My Spark? Therefore you have to kill me.” Prime tried to get Nemesis back on his agenda.

“Oh, and that’s the one thing I won’t do, Optimus. You see, it is nothing personal against you, but my search through the dimensions weren’t successful until now. I came across so many dimensions without you... Either you sacrificed yourself, Megatron had already killed you, or the dimension was destroyed. And now I am running out of time and energy. I need you, Optimus Prime.”

Optimus was unsure. The mech before him was clearly dangerous, but his words seemed honest. “Then why all this, why didn’t you just come and ask for my help?”

“Don’t be sure about my motives, Optimus. I brought you here because I couldn't give you a real choice. But I know the Autobots, so I've tried your way in asking you!”

“And if I refuse?”

“Than I will take what I need from you by force.”

“Charming,” was the only word Optimus gave for an answer.

“Maybe you would change your mind if I show you what I have to offer. I am you, Optimus, so I know everything about you. Your weakness, your strength, and your ... soft spots.”

Nemesis looked deep into Optimus’ golden optics while his hand came to rest on Prime's tights. His fingers began to dance over the sensitive metal, and Optimus shuddered under that touch. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t that obvious, Optimus? Being the leader can be a pain in the pipes. You must be lonely without much attention for your needs.”

“I don’t understand, what are you talking about?” Those touches clearly made the blue and red Prime nervous.

Now it was Nemesis’ turn to look confused. He had a few interfaces in his short life, but this Prime had to be millions of years old. Could it be possible that this Optimus was still untouched?

“Did you never share your needs with another Autobot?”

Optimus shook his head. “I was born into the war. I didn’t have time for such things!”

“You know what, Optimus? You are a terrible liar. I would say you never had anyone close to protect them. Anyone close to you would have been a perfect target for the Decepticons, and you don’t want to take that risk.”

“Stop that and tell me what do you need from my Spark. A transfusion, or something like that?”

Nemesis was still shocked about this revelation, so he took his hand away and returned his red optics to the golden pair before him. “If it would be that easy, I would have done that while your where unconscious. No, what I need from you is a Sparkmerge!”

“But that would bond us together forever!”

“Exactly!”

Optimus turned his head away. What should he do? He had heard many stories about sparkmerging and interfacing. Most off his friends spoke of this things in the best ways. Those activities were treasures, almost sacred to most of them, but he had never done anything like that, and now this bot showed up and wanted his spark.

He didn’t want to agree to that. He wanted to find the right bot for him by himself.

“I will leave you to your thoughts for the moment, Optimus. But I expect an answer after I return!”

Optimus was amazed as the bot before him became invisible. -A cloaking device- he thought, and he heard just faint steps that left the room.

\---

“So this dark Optimus wants something from our Optimus, but why?” Jetfire had gathered Override, HotShot, Red Alert, and Landmine in the Earth base of the Autobots.

The teens told them about the dark Optimus, but no one could really believe that something like that was possible. Most of them were still unconvinced.

“We don’t know. He was not much of a speaker,” Lori state.

“That was just because you weren’t the ones I wanted to talk too!” That voice startled all Bots in the room.

“Where did that came from?” Landmine asked just as Coby activated his communicator.

“How do you know that frequency?”

“It was easy to hack while you were my guests, now would you be so kind as to patch me through?”

“Do it, Coby,” Jetfire ordered. The Plane almost received a sparkattack as the main screen lit up with a dark Optimus on it.

“See, told you,” Bud started, but Jetfire cut his words.

“Who are you and what have you done to Optimus?”

“My name is Nemesis Prime, and your beloved leader is my guest at the moment. Nothing has happened to him yet.”

“I never trust the word of a Decepticon.”

“Decepticon?” Nemesis blinked, surprised.

“Oh! You mean because of that.” He pointed at his shoulder with the purple emblem. “That may be the Decepticon insignia, but believe me, I am none of them. That’s a reminder of my creator. It reminds me never to trust someone.”

“Sure, and I am Unicron the Destroyer! So what do you want to release Optimus?”

“I will not release him at the moment. I just want to warn you. If you make any move to free him by force you will regret it. If you do nothing and Optimus agrees to my proposal, you will see him soon, and he will be unharmed.

Oh, and Red Alert, don’t try to follow this transmission. It will only lead you in circles.” The transmission ended.

“Did you get him?” HotShot jumped to Red Alert's side.

“No, he definitely knew what he was doing!”

“But where did this Nemesis Prime come from? He looked just like an evil twin of Optimus,” Override said.

“I wouldn’t say evil. He never did anything to harm us when he had us hostage. So I would say he is a dark twin, not an evil one,” Coby said.

“Dark twin, evil twin, that doesn’t matter," Jetfire insisted. "We need to find Optimus! Red Alert, launch a global search for unusual energy disturbances or jammed frequency. Anything that can lead us to him, and start with Coby’s communicator!”

“But Jetfire, what if he stays true to his word. We would endanger Optimus!”

“I know that, Coby. I can’t just sit around, though. I never said we launch an attack on him, but we have to find him!”

\---

Nemesis returned to his small base only to find Optimus missing. The bonds on the table were broken.  
“Slag, I underestimated him.” The dark Prime got to his main console to check on the security videos. The video showed a mostly asleep Optimus Prime, but at one moment Optimus howled up against his bounds and didn't stop until they were broken. Without looking back he left the room.  
According to the time stamp in the video, that whole thing happened just ten minutes ago.

“Good thing I disabled his comlink, and without his Jetpack he could not have gotten far away.” Nemesis took off in pursuit of Optimus. It didn’t take long to find tracks on the ground, so Nemesis combined with his own jetpack and took off into the sky. He also activated his cloaking so no one would see him coming. 

Optimus had almost reached the end of the forest when he was found by Nemesis. “He is fast, I give him that.” Nemesis descended from the sky and sent a volley of shots towards Optimus. The shots were well directed, not one shot struck Optimus but the force from the explosions tore him from the ground.

While Optimus got back to his feet, Nemesis decloaked and landed in front of the other Prime. It was the first time Optimus was confronted with his own supermode.

“Funny to feel inferior to you own form, isn’t it? But you did surprise me. Actually, I would have expected you would accept your fate and yield to me, but even now I recognize only defiance in your optics!”

As Optimus straightened himself up, he took a proud stance before Nemesis. “I don’t give up that easily and I refuse your request, so I thought I'd spare you the pain of separation!”

Nemesis smiled surprised behind his mask. “My dear Optimus, you can be sarcastically. I am impressed. You have no idea how much that pleases me, and I must admit you have something. Something that the other Primes failed to have.” -You are the right one, Optimus. I must have you, and won’t let you slip through my servos- With these thoughts, the dark Prime advanced again.

Optimus tried to defend himself against the powered up Prime, but without his jetpack or a weapon, his chances were minimal. However, it took Nemesis more than he expected to defeat the red and blue Prime.  
With a powerful punch he brought Optimus down to the ground. He pushed Optimus beneath himself and restrained Prime's arms to his back.

“I would love to fight more with you, Optimus, but like I said, I am running out of time and I don’t want to interface with you on a forest floor,” he growled into Optimus’ audio receptors before biting down on a cable on Prime's neck to cut off the main Energon flow. It left Optimus paralyzed from his neck down.

“What have you done?”

“I compromised your Energon flow. Don’t be afraid, it is just temporary!”  
Nemesis got of off his prey and hauled him up. Now he was carrying Optimus back to his base bridal style.

He brought Prime back to the room with the table, but he did not bind him to it again. Normal bonds were useless against Optimus, so Nemesis had to use stasis cuffs. He restrained Optimus’ arms, again behind his back, and connected those cuffs to the wall, just before the paralyzing effect wore off.

After that, Nemesis transformed back into his normal mode. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, Optimus. I am not an evil person, but that doesn’t mean I am a good person. You will understand that soon enough.” Nemesis approached Optimus slowly.

“I don’t want to harm you, but I can’t let you go. With that short escape-attempt you let the Energon heat in my circuits and now I will bring the same experience to you.” A soft “click” sounded after those words, and with that the mask of Nemesis opened. Like the rest of the dark Prime, he was the spitting image of Optimus.

Surprisingly soft lips claimed Optimus’, but he just jerked his head away.  
Nemesis had no choice but to hold Prime's head still to claim those blue lips again. Optimus did not respond the way he hoped. The blue and red Prime pressed his lips together and his whole composure was stiff.

“Are you a complete virgin, Optimus? Did you not even share a kiss with someone?” Nemesis asked in a soft tone, and the light nod from Optimus left the dark Prime chuckling. Nemesis smiled happily at his captive.

“Now that is unexpected, but it is also very sweet. I would never have dreamed of getting such a chance.” He softly brushed his fingers over Optimus’ face. “Believe me, Optimus, you will enjoy it, and maybe you will come to the conclusion that a bond with me isn’t as bad as you think.”

Nemesis let his hand travel to Prime's south region. He brushed over the white thighs only to end up on Optimus’ codpiece. That made the Prime gasp, and Nemesis took his chance to kiss the other Prime again. He let his glossa glide into the other's mouth and wriggle itself around his counterpart. Optimus’ head was spinning. Those sensations were nothing he had ever encountered, and an unknown heat began to rise in his systems.

The dark Prime ventured forward with his hands. One still caressed the captive’s codpiece, while the other one started to caress every hot spot on Prime's chest. Nemesis ended the kiss and left a trail of small bites and kisses down to Prime's neck. There he nibbled on various lines and cables until he came across the one he had used to paralyze Optimus, but this time he had another idea. 

He carefully bit into that line only hard enough to puncture it. 

“Ah…” Optimus began to groan as the dark Prime began to draw Energon from that wound. “What are you doing?”

“Only teasing you, but I must admit you taste wonderful, Optimus.” Nemesis drew a little more of Prime's energon, until the wound stopped leaking, then he reclaimed Optimus’ lips to let him taste his own energy. When Nemesis’ lips met Primes again the world ceased to exist. Optimus’ vision lost focus. The kiss was now harsh and hard, and Optimus tried to get away again. He could taste himself as well as the dark Prime and it startled him. When he couldn’t move away he closed his optics, hoping to blind himself from this strange situation.

The dark Prime's hands also resumed their work, and they took care of every spot they found. Nemesis managed to slip two of his fingers under Prime's chest plate to caresses a bundle of wires there.

Optimus jerked his head to the side and broke the kiss to moan out loud. The small pain from his neck, coupled with the rising heat, was starting a feedback loop in his systems. He could do nothing to prevent energon flowing up to his face. Nemesis was very contented with this reaction.  
However, time was pressing, and his Spark ached.

Therefore he dropped slowly to his knees before Optimus and unlatched the last mountings at his codpiece. Now the unused port of Optimus was revealed and the interface cable emerged from its hiding place. Nemesis immediately covered the half hard cable with his hand and began to stroke it.

“Ah…” Optimus cried out. “Stop that … I don’t want that!”

“Sorry, no can do, Optimus, and your body speaks another language.”

“No, that’s not right … please stop,” Optimus pleaded in a faint voice, but Nemesis ignored him.

“Stop resisting, Optimus, let go and let me guide you.” Nemesis whispered. He knew Optimus was no bot for rough handling, so he had to be more careful with him. The dark Prime bent forward to let Prime's cable glide into his mouth.

Optimus began to tremble as the glossa from other Prime began stimulating his cable. He had never felt anything like that and the heat inside him began to become unbearable until his cooling fans kicked in. Optimus shuddered under waves of heat and pleasure.

Nemesis loved every small noise he could draw out of Optimus, so he increased his work on the now stiff cable. At the same time, Nemesis pushed the first of his fingers against Prime's port. That touch almost made Optimus jump, and he threw his head back against the wall and cried out as Nemesis pushed his finger inside.

A second finger was added just a moment later, and Optimus closed his optics again. His whole world turned upside down and he didn’t know what to do any longer, so he failed noticing that the first holder of his chest plate came off.

-That’s right, let go, Optimus- Nemesis kept this stimulation going before he suddenly stopped. He rose again and gazed deep into Prime's optics. The usually bright, golden optics were darkened by pure arousal. “Tell me, Optimus, is it really that unpleasant or should I go further?”

Optimus could not answer. His mind was caught from those feelings. He could not fight his own body any longer, but he didn’t know what to do, either.

Nemesis recognized the dilemma in the other Prime and he just smiled. “As I already told you, you will enjoy it.” He opened his own codpiece and his cable came into view. Slowly he cuddled against Optimus and began to carefully penetrate him. 

Optimus gasped and his optics became wide. That hurt, but at the same time it felt incredibly good.

The second holder of Optimus’ chest plate came off, and now it was only one which prevented the chest from opening.

Nemesis gave Optimus a moment to adjust to him before he began to thrust into his bright colored counterpart. Contrary to his anticipation, Optimus began to move against him. Nemesis pressed himself more closely against Optimus and increased the strength of his thrusts. The heat which radiated from Optimus’ body began to mingle with Nemesis’ own, and the spark of the dark Prime became wild with pleasure. He bent forward to kiss Optimus again, and this time Prime replied eagerly. Nemesis wanted to have Optimus as an equal, and now, lost in pure arousal, he risked it and released Optimus from his shackles.

Optimus’ hands immediately came to rest on Nemesis’ shoulders, but he didn’t do anything to push the dark Prime away. Nemesis reached for the left leg of Optimus in order to lift it up onto his arm. He spread the legs of the other Prime further, so he could penetrate him even better. Every thrust seamed to reach Primes core and he gasped at every movement.

Almost on the edge of the overload, the last holder on Prime's chest plate came off and it started to open. Nemesis' optics began to shine with anticipation. There before him lay the spark he had searched for so long, and bound to it was the legendary Matrix of Leadership. Nemesis knew that artifact very well, and if it accepted him too, he would not just become whole, he would become immortal. The white light of the Matrix and blue light Optimus’ spark mingled into one and it launched forward to surround the red spark of Nemesis.

“Light cannot exist without darkness, and the darkness seeks the light. Be healed, Nemesis Prime!”

Optimus gazed into the optics of the dark Prime. He knew that voice all to well, but before he had the chance to reveal the identity of the speaker the arousal returned with such a force that he had no choice but to cry out again. Nemesis stopped for only a few moments while he heard that voice. Now he was lost in a storm of heat, pleasure, and arousal. With only a few last thrust, he brought himself and Optimus over the edge. The overload hit both bots with such force that they went offline.

Surprisingly, it was Optimus who on lined first. He was laying on the ground with Nemesis before him and now he had the chance to study the face of his dark counterpart. In the moment their spark bonded to each other, he had seen everything. The fight with the other Optimus, Megatron's betrayal, and his endless search of different dimensions to find a solution.

And yes, he had come to the conclusion Nemesis promised. It was not bad to feel him bond to his spark.

//Stop thinking so much. You give me heavy processor ache.//

“What … how?”

Nemesis started to stir. The dark Prime sat up and gazed into Optimus’ golden optics.

“I can hear you because we are spark bound, you lugnut!”

“It will take some time to get used to that,” Optimus admitted.

//That will go a lot smoother and faster than you think.//

“And what do we do now?”

“I will leave you for short time to accomplish some unfinished business. You will return to your troops, but don’t expect me to become one of your underlings when I return. I will only return to you as your shadow!”

“Very helpful, Nemesis, how should I convince them that you were no threat but just a trespasser that only wanted to speak to me. They're never gonna…” Optimus couldn’t finish his sentence because Nemesis had claimed his lips again.

//I am sure you will come up with something.//

For one second the red and blue Prime wanted to argue, but instead he enjoyed the kiss. After that, both Primes rose to their feet and reattached their codpieces.

Nemesis walked Optimus back to the clearing were he left his jetpack and weapons.

“So... I will see you soon.”

“Yes, my dear Optimus.”

After Nemesis had vanished Optimus transformed into his flying fire engine form and headed back to the Autobot Headquarter on Earth.

It took Optimus much time to convince the others that he was well and that nothing has happened to him. He told them everything that had happened expect for the sparkmerging and interfacing part. Instead he told them that it was the Matrix which answered to Nemesis Prime request. The Matrix was a mystery, and sacred to all Autobots, so no one questioned its decisions. After all, the Matrix held a small piece of their creator's spark, and nobody wanted to argue with their creator.

At the end of the day, Optimus returned to Cybertron with the other Autobots. Before he retreated to his quarters Optimus visited the Skydome. At this place, he had triggered Primus’ transformation five years ago, and since then he felt a faint but constant contact to their creator. He was unsure. His spark felt whole, but was this all the right thing to do?

“You have done well, my child. The call of your spark remained unheard much too long, nevertheless, the way ahead of you is a difficult one. But together you can overcome all obstacles. Go back to your normal life and await his return!”

Weeks passed and nothing happened. Everyone has gone back to their daily routine, but suddenly Optimus felt a pull in his Spark. That evening, when he had just finished his work, the flares and pulses drew stronger. The lights in his office became weaker and dipped the area into uncommon misty mood.

//I have you missed you, my light.//

This nickname pleased Optimus already, better than lugnut. //I missed you, too.//

Suddenly, two dark arms put themselves around Optimus, and lips from behind put themselves on his neck.

“Nemesis, what are you doing?” Optimus asked. He was still not used to that kind of attention.

“Don’t be so worried, Prime. I’m not going to do anything harmful!”

“Do I have to worry seriously now?”

“No, just shut up and enjoy,” Nemesis hushed in Prime's Audios.

The leader of the Autobots turned around and with another kiss, he embraced his dark.

End

 

********************

I hope Optimus was not too OC for your taste.  
I wanted him as someone who protected himself, a certain innocence despite the darkness of the war.  
Hope you still liked it.

Sirastar


End file.
